


Thank You (For Helping Me)

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 15: Different StyleGlimmer is going through a rough time, but thankfully Adora is there to help.





	Thank You (For Helping Me)

So much had happened over the past few weeks.

Glimmer had lost someone she loved, she became queen of Bright Moon, she fell in love. There was so much that she was doing, so much stress she was under.

And it showed.

Glimmer walked out of her room that morning, dressed in all black, thick eyeliner plastered around her eyes.

Adora would have found it hilarious if it wasn't her girlfriend. The younger was talking about dying her hair black, going shopping for all black clothing, and it didn't help with how sad she was acting.

Adora was confused and was trying to snap the other girl out of whatever funk she was in.

It took her so long, the other proclaiming, "It's not a phase!" as she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Adora sighed, carefully walking into the room to see a sobbing Glimmer, makeup streaking down her face, black, watery ink starting to cover her skin.

She took Glimmer into her arms, setting her head on her own shoulder, trying to comfort the crying queen.

She knew it wouldn't work, but she could still hope for the best.

Once the queen stopped crying, they were able to talk. Thankfully, Adora was able to convince Glimmer not to dye her hair black, mostly by praising it and letting her know how much she truly loved her hair.

Slowly, Adora was able to wipe the tears from her girlfriend's face, wiping away the grotesque mascara stains and the overboard eyeliner. 

She carried Glimmer down to the bath, carefully taking off her clothes and helping her settle in, ignoring the red lines drawn across the other's wrists.

Once the queen was all cleaned up, scrubbed head to toe by Adora herself, she grabbed the clothing, the normal pink and purples that Glimmer wore, and dressed the queen.

After seeing her off to her meetings, Adora sat, seeing a small note on Glimmer's desk.

It only read two words, but to Adora, it was more than enough.

_Thank You._

**Author's Note:**

> Different style? That's all the detail you can give me? I'll do a different style of clothes for Glimmer and a different style of my usually happy writing and make it dark. Sorry it was like this. Sorry it was short. Just sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to follow me on Twitter @PatheticPidgey!


End file.
